Rika's revenge
by mastercontrol12
Summary: Ah, Crap! she's back! and she's unleashed a fan-made digimon from hell! Will i and my pals make it out alive? READ AND FIND OUT!


Mastercontrol presents:

"Rika's Revenge"

(i do not own digimon, Enforcermon, MetalKyubimon, WereKyubimon and Breakermon are mine though.)

somwhere in Las vegas...

"$50,000! my first time at a Casino and I cleaned out!" Enforcermon said..

All M.C could do was Grumble...

Back at The Techno-Tower...

"hey Sora, it was nice of M.C to let us watch over his place" Tommy said.

Sora nodded as she posted the new fanfics M.C wanted, and as such, his sector got a little bit bigger,

"hey Tommy, i got a joke for you" Sora said

"lay it on me!" Tommy replied.

"knock knock!"

"Who's there?" a cold voice said.

Sora turned around to find Rika standing at the door.

'What...are...you...doing...here?" Tommy asked.

"I'm here to take over this dump!" Rika boasted.

"didn't you learn your lesson last time you tried to take over this place?" Sora said.

"if at first you don't succeed, ah! you know the rest!" Rika said as she called for her army.

As if on cue, a bunch of wind-up toys that look like Rika waddled their way into the base.

Sora and Tommy were backed into a corner...

5 minutes later...

"ahhhhhhhhh!" Sora and Tommy said as they were booted out of the Techno-Tower.

on a plane back home...

"hey M.C! we got an E-mail from Sora!" Enforcermon said as he opened his Tablet

_M.C_

_We've got a problem, Rika's back!_

_She's taken over the base again but this time she's unleashed you-know-what from it's cage!_

_HELP!_

_Sora_

when M.C heard that, his blood ran cold...

Back at the Techno-Tower...

"M.C, You got here just in time" Sora said, she had amassed a small army to stop Rika.

Zoe and Takuya

Kouji

Kari and Gatomon (younger verision)

T.K and Patamon (younger version)

"good, has you-know-what been set free?" M.C asked

Sora nodded.

"can somone please tell me what You-know-what is?" Tommy asked

"we have to tell them sooner or later sir." Enforcermon said

M.C sighed, "well to tell you, we must go back one year ago, when i first started out as an author"

FLASHBACK: 1 YEAR AGO...

M.C was in his newly built Techno-Tower, working on his fanfics...

"Hi M.C!" Sora said with a smile, she was adjusting her hat, she was a big fan of his work.

M.C nodded "come sit with me, i'm almost done."

"what are you making?" she asked

"a fan-made digimon... my very first one!" he replied

It was his greatest masterpiece, he had augmented a Kyubimon with jet boosters, missle launchers, razor-sharp claws and tank treads for the back legs, all while retaining the yellow and gold color, but with a metalic sheen.

"Behold, MetalKyubimon!" He said proudly

**MetalKyubimon**

**Type: Data**

**Level: Mega**

**Info: The machine incarnation of Kyubimon is armed with**

**state of the art weapons, sacraficing speed for raw firepower, and an enhanced intilect.**

**Attacks:**

**Metal Fox Inferno**

**Sniper Rockets**

**Virtua Sheild**

**She was the perfect Digimon...in fact a little too perfect.**

FLASHBACK END...

"let me guess, she got smart enough to figure out why she was taking orders" Kouji said.

"we lost control, i had to lock her away, for her own good, and her leftover data was used to create Enforcermon, so in a way she was Enforcermon's Prototype" M.C explained, "I, Sora, and

Enforcermon were the only ones who knew of her existance.

"Great, not only do we have a power-mad Tamer to deal with, we also have to beat a seemingly invincible Digimon" Takuya said.

"not exactly, all you have to do is stall her while i try to seal her back in her prison, all i need is my account and my keyboard" M.C said.

Everyone nodded as they stormed the tower.

along the way, they fought robots, mutant Cheerleaders, Gun-crazy polar bears, Rabid Toddlers and Rika's wacked out robot versions of herself.

as they made it to the control room, Rika was waiting for them, she looked at her stop watch.

"20 minutes to get here, wow M.C, you beat your personal best." Rika chuckled

"OY! NOT THIS AGAIN! I'M GONE FOR 3 DAYS AND MY BASE IS UNDER ATTACK AGAIN! FOR CRIST SAKE WOMAN, ARE YOU THAT F #$ING POWER-MAD!" M.C yelled.

"Ohhh bossss!" a voice said in a womanly voice.

"good god not you!" M.C Cringed in fear at the metal monster that walked out of the shadows.

It was MetalKyubimon!

"All right, let's lock and load!" M.C yelled.

**Spirit Evolution: Kazumon!**

**Lobomon!**

**Beast spirit evolution: BurningGreymon!**

**Korikakkumon!**

**Byomon Warp digivolve To: Garudamon!**

**Enforcermon digivolve to: Breakermon!**

**Gatomon Digivolve to: Angewomon!**

**Patamon digivolve to: Angemon!**

It was 8 against 1, the odds being in their favor!

HURRICANE WAVE!

WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!

AVALANCHE AXES!

KENDO BLAST! (**I have no idea what this guy's attacks are.)**

CLAW STORM!

CELESTIAL ARROW!

HAND OF FATE!

All attacks connected but MetalKyubimon only took half damage.

"My turn!" MetalKyubimon said.

SNIPER ROCKETS!

4 missles shot out of her shoulders sending the two angel Digimon flying, they de-digivolved in an instant.

Lobomon used his Energy blades and sent Rika flying, she was not going to lose, not this time!

**Rika! Mutate-digivole to: Werekyubimon!**

"Not this again!" M.C groaned, "keep away from her claws, they're poisonous!"

"Tommy, let's Blow them away!" Zoe suggested.

HURRICAN WAVE!

AVALANCE AXES!

The result was a massive blizzard that froze MetalKyubimon

Solid.

"Now For the burn! Sora ya' with me!" Takuya asked.

"Always am!" Sora winked

WING BLADE!

ATOMIC INFERNO!

The result was a tornado of fire that barbiqued her to death!

"Alright let's end this!" M.C Said.

SEALING PROGRAM LOADING...

In a instant, MetalKyubimon was sealed within M.C's Computer.

Rika changed back and ran for her life...only to be trapped by M.C's energy cage.

"Whew!" M.C sighed

2 days later...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA! Everyone cheered"

It was Sora's B-day and M.C wanted to have her party at his Techno-Tower,

"you're gonna love this Sora!" M.C Said as he gave her his present.

It was a shiny red helmet, just like her's but red with a flame pattern.

"Thanks M.C!" Sora said as she tried it on.

"okay guys, time for the pinata!" Enforcermon said

The pinata lowered down, it was Rika, hanging down with a body suit full of candy!

"Birthday girl gets first crack!" M.C said as he put the blindfold on sora and gave her a Sledgehammer!

1,

2,

3,

SWING!

Everyone whacked Rika for 3 hours straight and had a blast...

THE END!

AN: God, maybe Rika will mellow out this time! Sorry for the Rika bashing but every hero needs a villan!

REVIEW PLZ


End file.
